A Father Like You
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Rachel and Sasha Father's Day party for King Lauhin is a flop, the king shows them he still loves them no matter what happens.


**A Father Day's story by guestsurpise and myself! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were going to have a large Father's day bash for King Lauhin! They both giggled in glee as they created a wonderful table and a banner that said "Happy Father's Day!"

"He is going to love this! When he gets close enough, I'll press the remote and the fireworks will shoot in into the sky!" Sasha smiled.

"Yes! I know he will! When he comes around the corner, he will see the surprise!" Rachel giggled.

The girls worked all month for this celebration and the entire family knew except the king! As they all gathered into the forest, Queen Bliss let out a beautiful coo over the winds that she knew he would respond too!

"Come to me my love," she whispered.

"Coming my queen," came the gentle response. They all then quickly hid because they knew it wouldn't take long for the king to arrive.

Within a few seconds, King Lauhin came into view. He was surprised that he saw no one but he smelled their scents.

"Bliss? Jocu? Where are you?" he asked gently, now glancing over the plants. As he did, a firework fired too soon and it blew past him! Luckily he ducked! "What in the realm?!" he gasped.

"No! Oh no!" Rachel said, now horrified that the fireworks almost hit him. But Sasha then panicked as she pressed the firework remote too soon and the others began shooting all over the place and making the entire family run out of their hiding spots.

"WOAH!" Jocu said, now ducking.

"Look out!" Bliss said, now covering her head.

"Rachel! Sasha! Watch out!" Lauhin said, now pushing both girls aside as a firework knocked him into a mud pool! Both girls gasped as they saw only his backside and legs squirming as he tried to get out of the mud.

"This is the worst day EVER!" Sasha sobbed out. Meanwhile, Lauhin pulled his head out and was wiping mud from his face. He noticed both girls with tears rolling down their red faces in embarrassment.

"Rachel? Sasha?" he said, now climbing out of the pool.

"Your highness we are so sorry!" Rachel said, now turning and running off in shame. Sasha was right behind her.

"Wait! Stop!" Lauhin called out, now getting out and turning to his family! "Stay here!"

"But father they didn't mean it!" Jocu pleaded.

"Please don't hurt them!" Vivo pleaded as well.

"My sons, you know I would never do that! Right now I have to find them!" Lauhin said, now turning and running off after them on all fours.

Meanwhile, the girls managed were running to the castle, hoping to find a way back.

"How do we get back?! All the brothers are at the party!" Sasha said.

"I don't know!" Rachel said. But both girls heard a chuckle and turned just in time to see Lauhin walk in and shake the mud off of him. He then stood up and approached them.

"And where do you two think you're going?" he asked.

Both girls screamed and tried to run up the stairs, but he caught them right at the top. He and the girls went rolling on the floor and he covered their mouths with two hands as they both tried to scream.

"Calm down you two." He cooed, now giving them a handsome grin.

"MET MO! MEASE!" Sasha pleaded, now trying to move his hand. She then squeaked as the hand holding her gently slid under her shirt and wiggled against her stomach.

"Ah ah ah…I did not say you could go yet," he chuckled, now seeing her begin giggling. He then removed his hands from their mouths and began tickling their stomachs with his sharp claws.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Rachel said, now trying to squirm away.

"Oh I don't think so. You two are still upset and I cannot allow that in my kingdom. Especially from two girls that I consider as part of my own family," He smirked, now gently biting into Rachel's neck. But Rachel was desperate! She looked up and saw Chanticleer the chandelier hanging above them!

"H-HELP US CHANTICLEER!" She begged. The chandelier immediately went down and gently wrapped a few playful feathers around the king's head.

"Hey! Chanticleer, you little rascal! I cannot see!" Lauhin chuckled, now reaching some claws up and tickling the chandelier. As those two playfully wrestled, the girls ran to Vivo's bedroom. They then tried to close the door, but Lauhin and the Tickle knights burst through right in time and grabbed Rachel and Sasha.

They squealed in horror as a knight each held back the girls' arms and legs began gently pushing on his chest.

"Let us go! Please!" Sasha squeaked out. Her terror made the king pull her close and use his sharp teeth to nip her ears.

"Absolutely not. I'm not letting you go anytime soon little one," he singsonged, now gently biting her ears. Sasha squeaked. As both girls were restrained, he smirked and used two hands to gently start taking off their socks and shoes.

"EEEEEEK! NO!" Sasha begged.

"Well, well…look at these adorable little toes," he said, now using a single claw to wiggle on them.

"LAHAHAHAHAHAUHIN! NOAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel pleaded, gently.

"Oh my…these ankles and knees all need my help," Lauhin teased, now gently using his sharp claws to walk up and down the back of the girls' knees and calves! Now both girls were in stitches as the king kept tickling them!

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT MY KNEES!" Sasha laughed.

"Why?" he asked, now looking at and winking. He then squeezed both knees! Now Sasha had tears coming down her face. "And you Rachel? Why do you keep giggling when I do…this?"

And with that, he then squeezed the back of her calves, making her shout out! Certain pressure points in her legs were the worst tickle spots.

"Oh my…are my little daughters ticklish?" he smirked, now letting his tails rub up and down their legs.

"EEEEE! DAUGHTERS?!" Sasha asked. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Of course." The king smiled, now reaching down and playfully biting their stomachs as they tried to roll away from him. "Oh no you don't!"

And with that, he used his claws to rip off the lower part of their shirts so that he could have full access to their stomach. They were exposed!

"Please don't do this!" Sasha begged.

"Not there! PLEASE!" Rachel pleaded.

King Lauhin chuckled to himself. "Now, how to tickle your most ticklish spots?"

"If you can't figure it out, then don't tickle us at all!" Sasha suggested as nicely as she could.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't do that. You MUST be tickled!" King Lauhin held out his hand and a golden glow shimmered within his fingers. "I think my golden feather will be perfect for this."

When the girls saw a long, golden feather in his grasp, they became mortified.

"NO! Not the golden feather!" Rachel shouted. "Anything but that!"

"My tummy won't be able to take it!" Sasha said, deathly afraid.

"We'll just see about that." The king gently brushed the glittering plume against Sasha's stomach.

Sasha burst out with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT TICKLES! IT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yes, this feather is just right for you..." Lauhin purred. "Tickle, tickle, tiiiickle..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO MORE! NO MORE! UNCLE!" Sasha laughed, tears started rolling from her eyes.

Thankfully for Sasha, Lauhin was a merciful king. He stopped tickling and gave Sasha some well deserved rest.

King Lauhin turned to feather toward Rachel. "Your turn..."

Rachel squeaked with terror and was about beg to be spared but the king began tickling her belly with the golden feather.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rachel squealed. "AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-S-STOP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Rachel!" Sasha wanted to help her defenseless sister, but King Lauhin used his tails to tickle Sasha's tummy and the girl was reduced to helpless laughter yet again.

Lauhin was happy seeing the girls happy. Sure, he had to tickle them to bring their happiness out, but it was a very effective method.

The king stopped and ordered the guards to free the girls. Lauhin scooped them in his strong arms and carried them down to the living room. He sat on the huge sofa and settled the girls' heads on his lap.

"Feeling better, girls?" he asked, stroking their heads.

Rachel and Sasha smiled as they snuggled against Lauhin's soft fur, feeling the soothing motions of his fingers running through their hair. They were worn out from all the tickling, so this was just what they needed.

"Thank you, Lauhin." Rachel sighed out.

Sasha nodded as she started feeling sleepy.

"I'm glad to know you girls care for me. But when it comes to showing love, just spending time with your loved ones is good enough. It doesn't have to be a big party, just being able to curl up with the people you love and enjoy the time slowly go by..." He let out a yawn.

Rachel and Sasha yawned as well.

"Happy Father's Day, Lauhin." Rachel said before closing her eyes.

"Happy Father's Day..." Sasha yawned, falling asleep. "Dad."

Hearing her say the word 'Dad', King Lauhin felt his heart swell. He hugged his beloved human daughters and fell asleep.

They all fell asleep together, as a family.

* * *

 **Happy Father's Day, everyone! Show your old man you care! Whether it's big or small, its meaningful nonetheless :)**


End file.
